City Lights
by Sperrow
Summary: Sparrabeth modern AU. Jack, Elizabeth and Will are good friends with a history, she's happily married to Will and Jack is out in the world living adventures. Until one night Elizabeth gets a text from an unknown number that says he's coming to town and she starts feeling those butterflies in her stomach once again.
1. Feeling Good

**This is set after Jack, Elizabeth and Will's adventures around the world. Each chapter of this fic will be based on a song from a mix on 8tracks called "city lights" by the user _sperrow_, so I suggest you listen to it or at least check the setlist! (I can't/don't know how to post links here so I'm sorry for making you look for it)**

* * *

><p>She checked her phone for the tenth time; nothing. Just the time and the old picture of their wedding in the background. Same as before, same as ever. The dinner party was going smoothly, Will had said when they were both at the kitchen fetching drinks for the guests. "Smoothly" wouldn't be the word she'd use. "Depressively", maybe. If she had to listen to one more of those self-righteous people's stories about their trip to India and their last time at the Alps she'd borrow one of their ties and hang herself.<p>

"Is everything ok?" Will asked, holding a glass of champagne.

"Sure."

"Then why are you hiding in here?"

She was in their bedroom, sitting on the bed, facing the yellow-painted wall. "I wasn't feeling so well."

He entered the room and sat beside her. "I know you don't like this, Ms. Turner." She loved it when he called her Ms. Turner. "But you know that-"

"That this dinner party is important for you and your job because your boss loves free food at their employees' houses."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just come when you're better."

She nodded and watched him close the door behind him as he left. Her phone chimed. It was a message from an unknown number.

_"Hi love"_

No introduction, no name, no nothing.

_"Who is this?" _She replied.

_Lost my number already?_ The stranger replied a few seconds later. She decided to leave it alone, but then the phone buzzed again. _"Elizabeth. It's Jack."_

Suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach, as if the air around her had turned colder and the room smaller. Jack. She hadn't thought about him since the last time he'd been in town, two years ago.

_"I still have your number."_ She sent him.

_"Clearly you don't."_

_"There is a contact here whose name is Jack. That is you."_

_"My number changed."_

_"How was I supposed to know that?"_

_"I texted you the new one seven months ago."_

_"I didn't get it, I'm afraid."_

_"It's fine luv, you have it now"_

_"Why are you texting me at this hour?"_

_"I knew you'd be awake"_

_"How?"_

_"I just did"_

He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes that felt like hours, but then her phone chimed again.

_"I also wanted to tell you that I'm coming to visit my dad. And you, maybe"_

_"Yeah, yeah, sure!"_

_"It's a date then, love"_

Jack stopped writing and she did too. Leaving the phone in the room and going back to party seemed like the best call. Will. He was her husband and he needed her by his side. Elizabeth left, checking her phone one last time before actually closing the door.


	2. Of the Night

"The dinner party wasn't so bad, after all." Elizabeth said as she made coffee when she saw Will entering the kitchen. "You had fun."

"You didn't." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do you wanna do tonight?"

She turned around to face him. "Well, there is something."

"Good, let's hear it."

"Jack texted me last night."

"Jack? As in Jack Sparrow?"

"Yeah, as in Jack Sparrow. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe he reached out to you."

"Why wouldn't he? We're friends."

"Yeah he's such a friend that he hasn't called us in what? Three years?"

"Two."

"Two years!"

"Will, why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset, it's just that this guy keeps popping up in our lives and vanishing. He's always doing that."

"Are you sure you're not jealous?"

"Why would I be? You guys dated for a while when we were friends but I'm the one you married, I have no reason to be jealous. Or do I?"

"Will." She raised her eyebrows and took his hands. "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous of Jack Sparrow. He's a good friend, and he's in town to visit his dad and I thought that maybe we could hang out. The three of us, like in the old times."

Will sighed. "Sure. Sure, it'd be great." He let go of her hands to grab a cup of coffee. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I thought that maybe we could start by having dinner at some place nice like that Port Royal restaurant you mentioned the other night."

"I like it. And then?"

"Then we could hit the club. What do you think of Tortuga?"

"Hit the club? I'm too old for that."

"William Turner. We're both 24 years old. We're _not_ old. I know you're not that big of a fan of partying, but it's gonna be fun!"

"What don't I do for you?" He gave her a peck. "What time are we meeting Jack?"

"I'll text him and ask that. Maybe at 8?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok then, I'll text him and let you know."

"I'll have a shower."

Elizabeth took her phone and typed:

_"Will said he wants to go out with you tonight."_

And then added.

_"And so do I."_

She thought that maybe she shouldn't have added that last part. It was true, though, she did miss him, and suddenly she was really looking forward to meeting him later that day. Then her phone rang. It was Jack.

"He- Hello?"

"Lizzie!" His voice was just as she remembered; excited and slightly drunk. "How are you, love?"

"Oh you know, I'm ok."

"I was just gonna reply to your text but then I thought it'd be best to call you."

"Yeah, if you say so."

"You sound nervous, should I call you later?"

"No, I'm alright."

"So, I thought we could meet at 7:30?"

"Perfect. Where?"

"Maybe I could swing by your place? Where do you want to eat?"

"Will knows a great place called Port Royal, it's actually not far from here."

"Oh, sounds awesome. I'll be there at 7:30 then. See ya, Lizzie!"

"Bye, Jack."

And he hung up.

"Who was that?" Will came from the bathroom, his hair was wet.

"Uh, that was Jack. He'll be here at 7:30."

"He's coming here?"

"Yep. Then we're going to Port Royal. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, great."

She knew it was't. Knowing that Jack would be around always got Will nervous. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little jealous of him, ever since she could remember. Jack had always been the coolest one, the one the girls fell for, and he was always the shy nerd that would follow him to places. Even she fell for Jack at one point, but something about his wildness pushed her away.

* * *

><p>She needed something to wear, and that something wasn't in her closet, so she found herself at the mall, looking at those expensive windows. This was crazy, really. She was shopping to meet Jack, as if it was a big event that only happens once in a lifetime or something. It was <em>Jack<em>. Her friend Jack, the one with whom she got stuck in an elevator for hours because he'd decided to press all the buttons at once. The friend with whom she got so drunk that started singing children's songs around a bonfire. Her _friend_. She had never given much thought about it, but his transition from friend to boyfriend then friend again had actually been very smooth. It didn't get awkward for anyone. Maybe they both always knew that she'd end up with Will, so when they decided to break up it was just a natural step.

"That one is quite pretty." A voice said from behind her.

"Ana!" She said as she turned around.

"Liz!"

She hugged Ana so tight she might have broken a rib. She hadn't seen her in ages.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, entering the shop.

"I know we haven't seen each other in weeks, but I have a reasonable explanation."

"One that you can give me over lunch. If you have time for me."

Ana laughed. "Sure. What are we shopping for?"

"Not much. I'm going out with Will tonight. And Jack."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"The one and only. Oh, don't make that face. I know what you think about him."

"And I have absolutely no reason to, right?"

"Anamaria. For Christ's sake, just let this go."

"Liz, he cheated on me with _all_ of my classmates when we were in high school."

Elizabeth laughed. "Ok. But he's not the same jerk he was."

"You didn't know him back then. How long have you known him anyway?"

"Five years, I guess."

"You met him after his golden years. He was _the_ jerk."

"That's why you dated him?" Elizabeth said, teasingly.

"He was a jerk but he was charming, what could I do? Oh, this one is gorgeous! You have to try it! No, don't look at the price tag, just go in there."

It was a strapless black dress that would go a little above her knees. Her non-existent breasts were quite perky in it, which didn't hurt. It was a little tight on her bum, which didn't hurt either. Maybe this was the right dress after all.

"You look so hot in it, Liz. This is the one."

"It's the first one I've tried."

"Come on, it's a dinner with Jack, not the Oscars ceremony."

Elizabeth checked herself out on the mirror one more time. She did look pretty good in it, and it wasn't even that expensive.

"Yeah, you're right. This is the one."

"Let's get to lunch then, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had gone home after giving Ana a ride. It was always fun seeing her, too bad she was always busy managing her shop and her husband.<p>

It was a quiet evening. She checked her phone: 6pm. One hour and a half until Jack got there, more than enough time to shower and get dressed.

At 7:20 she got a text from Will: _"Running a little late, maybe we could meet at the restaurant at 8?"_

_"Ok, no problem." _She replied. Then the doorbell rang.

"Jack!"

"Don't pretend you're surprised to see me, we scheduled this!" Jack smiled. "Come here." And gave her a hug. He smelled good, a mix of sea and lavanda.

"You smell great."

He laughed. "Thanks. I try."

"Come on in, I was just finishing my make up."

"Oh, you don't need that."

She blushed. "Wanna sit a bit?"

"Sure." He entered the living room, already comfortable even though it was the first time he'd visited her house. "Where's good old William?"

"He's running late. He said he'll meet us at the restaurant." Elizabeth answered from the bathroom.

"Always the workaholic, that one."

"You know, some things never change."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "It's a nice house, Lizzie."

"Thank you."

"I always knew you'd end up in a place like this."

She entered the room. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, a nice house in a nice neighborhood, the usual." He turned to look at her. "Whoa, you look _amazing._"

She smiled at him. "Thanks. I try. Let's go, then?"

"Let's. But one thing first." He stood up and took her hand. "Come on, you know what to do." Then she swirled. "Just like the old times."

They had a tradition of doing that ever since she could remember. Jack used to say that she had a great sense of fashion, so every time they'd hang out he'd make her do this so that he could check if she was fashion enough. It then became a private joke of theirs.

"You know, Lizzie, some things never change."

"Let's get going, Sparrow."

"Are we walking?"

"I told you, the restaurant is close by."

"But I came on the Pearl."

"You can leave her here and get her when we get back."

He sighed and nodded.

"She'll be fine, I promise." She said, mockingly.

"Shut up."

The night was hot and the stars were bright above their heads. She hadn't taken a walk at night in a while.

"The other day I was driving home and saw you on a billboard."

"Really?"

"I tend to forget that you're a big actress and stuff."

"Right. It's not like you have all the DVDs of the movies I've made."

"You gave me them, I wouldn't just refuse a gift."

"You're an asshole."

"Sticks and stones, love."

"Here we are."

"It is a nice place."

The restaurant was small but cozy. The entrance was a small door and a sign that said _Port Royal_ in fancy letters.

"Shall we?" He held the door for her.

After the second glass of wine, Will called.

"Hey, Liz."

"Where are you? It's 8:20! Jack's already had four glasses of wine."

"And I've got an empty stomach!" Jack yelled.

"Listen, something's come up and I don't think I'll be able to go."

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am, but this guy came in and we're gonna have to operate on him right now. I don't know how long this is gonna take."

"That's a pity."

"Hey but have fun with Jack, maybe we could all meet again tomorrow? For lunch?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Ok, babe. I'm really sorry about this. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

She put her phone in her purse.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Will's not coming. A guy came in and he'll have to operate him or something. He asked if you want to have lunch tomorrow."

"Sure. That's why being a doctor sucks. You can never make plans because they might be ruined."

"It's not always like that."

"But it happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"Shall we get something to eat?"

"Changing subjects, that means I've reached something that bothers you."

"I want steak."

"Let's have some steak, then." He said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by fast. Talking to Jack had always been easy. They talked about their lives; about Jack's promising career as a musical producer and about how upset he was at the music industry for not worrying about music anymore. He brought up Elizabeth's movies and they dissed Hollywood and its beauty standards. And, obviously, they talked about the past. The times when they were still in college, and all the things they'd been through.<p>

"Ok, now what?"

"I had planned on hitting the club, but we can leave it to another day."

"Why would we?"

"Well, Will's not here, I thought-"

"Then don't. You had the whole night planned, let's stick to the plan. What club did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go to Tortuga."

"Sounds interesting."

"We should get a cab, though, it's not close from here."

"I told you I should've brought the Pearl."

"But then you wouldn't be allowed to drink, smartass."

"You make reasonable points, Lizzie."

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe the lights in the club were actually brighter than usual. The music was loud, but that didn't matter because she really just wanted to dance.<p>

"This place is great, Lizzie!" Jack shouted, otherwise he wouldn't be heard.

"Told ya!"

"Come on, let's dance!"

And they did, for hours. The music filling the room and their heads. She was moving around him and suddenly she felt 19 again, being flirtatious around that one boy everyone always talked about. He liked watching her dance, she had a funny way to move her arms that both amused and fascinated him.

* * *

><p>It was 4am when Elizabeth felt her phone buzzing in her purse.<p>

"That's probably Will! I'll go outside to take it!" She shouted at Jack.

"I'm coming with you!"

(This is Elizabeth's drunk recollection of what happened from that point)

"Will is pissed I"m not home yet, I should go."

"I'll call a cab."

This is a big cab.

Jack's hand is on my knee.

Making out in the back of the cab.

I should've brought more money.

Kiss goodbye.

How the hell do I fit this key in here anyway?

Bed.


	3. Blue

Elizabeth woke up with the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. The memories from the night before were blurry, but she was certain of one thing; she had kissed Jack on the back of that cab.

After meditating as to wether she should tell Will or not, she stood up.

"Good morning, sunshine." Will said, sarcastically.

"Hi. My head is killing me."

"You were very drunk last night, that's why."

"I imagined."

"How was the night, by the way?"

"It was fun, from what I remember." She laughed, but it really wasn't funny.

"Jack called." He was pouring coffee in a mug for her. "Twice."

Elizabeth then checked her phone: three missed calls from Jack and one text that said _"Call me when you're awake."_

"Why is he so desperate?"

"No idea. I'll call him."

She went outside to make the call, which was never a good sign since it meant Will couldn't hear what she was talking about.

After ringing three times, Jack picked up.

"Hi, love."

"Hey. You called me."

"Three times."

"I saw."

"So."

"So?"

"I wanted to check up on you."

"Why?"

"Were you so drunk you don't remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"Can I come over?"

"No."

"Lizze…"

"No, Jack. Last night was… wrong. I'm a married woman now, not a college girl."

"I never said you were. But you've always known the way I feel about you. And last night I found out you feel the same."

"Jack-"

"It's ok. Take your time. I'm having lunch with Will tomorrow."

"Did you tell-?"

"I thought it was your call to make."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Bye, Jack."

"See you, Lizzie."

His voice hung in her head for a while. _Last night I found out you feel the same_. Did she? She'd never really stopped to think about her feelings for Jack, because there was nothing to discuss. She loved Will, this was certain. He was the one who was by her side when she needed him, whereas Jack cheated on her with whomever. Things with Jack were crazy and restless, while Will was the extreme opposite. She'd married Will. Will, not Jack. But why? Who could ever marry Jack Sparrow, she thought when she was about to walk down the aisle. Jack knew they wouldn't last long, even though they were undeniably in love.

"What did he want?" Will was by the door.

"Apparently he forgot some keys in my purse, wanted to make sure I had them."

"Do you?"

"No. I guess he lost them in the cab."

"The pearl is still here. He said he'll come over to pick it up later."

"He didn't tell me that."

"He must have forgotten."

He hadn't.

"Coffee is ready."

"I want mine as black as possible, please."

She entered the house wondering why hadn't Jack told her that he was coming over later. Maybe he knew she'd oppose. She didn't want to see him today, maybe ever. Every time he was around all these feelings overcame her, all these questions, these doubts. Her life was perfectly in place and she felt good, until he came up.

* * *

><p>At 7pm Elizabeth started to feel an itch. She knew he'd be there at any moment, and wasn't sure about how things would be between them. She didn't know if he'd behave as if nothing had happened. But he did say that it was her call to tell Will or not, and that reassured her, at least a little. Then the doorbell rang.<p>

"It's probably Jack." Will said, walking towards the front door. "I'll get it."

Elizabeth nodded, holding her breath.

"Hello, mate." She heard Jack's voice coming from the living room.

"Hey, Jack. Wanna come in?"

"Oh, no. I'm here just to pick up my baby."

Will laughed. "Sure, she's all yours."

She then heard the garage door being opened and Jack's car being initiated, then the machine leaving.

"Jack's gone." Will entered the room to find Elizabeth exactly where he'd left her.

"Good. No, I mean. Good he got the pearl. So he didn't lose the keys, after all."

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

She met his eyes.

"You've been acting weird all day. Avoiding me, almost."

She didn't say anything. She could feel the words in her throat, but couldn't say them.

"What happened last night?" Will's voice changed when he said that. "Did _anything_ happened last night?"

"Will…" There were tears in her eyes.

He realized then what was happening there. "It's Jack, isn't it?" He sat beside her on the bed. "You've been weird ever since he got here."

"We kissed in the cab last night." There. The words.

Will didn't say anything. The room was silent for an eternity.

"Well, say something."

He looked at her. "What can I say? You were drunk, you kissed him." He wasn't talking to her, but to himself. "But that's not why you kissed him, is it?"

She looked down.

"You've always felt something for him, haven't you? You were never truly over him."

"I-" She couldn't stop crying. "I don't know."

"You do. I do."

"Will, I love you."

"And I, you. But you love Jack, too."

"It's different."

"Is it?"

"My love for you is different."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is."

He put his hand on hers.

"You're the woman of my life, Elizabeth, always have been."

She sighed and looked at him. "I love you, Will. I do. But I need time." Then she stood up and left the room, the house. She took her car keys and drove into de night.

* * *

><p><em>"I told him."<em> She sent the text.

_"And?"_ He replied, a couple of minutes later.

_"I don't know."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Driving."_

_"Where?"_

_"Downtown."_

_"Want me to meet you?"_

She typed "No." but erased it.

_"Yes."_


	4. Let Her Go

The bar she entered was smoky and dark, she'd never been there before. The bartender looked friendly, though, and that was good enough.

"What can I get for you, dear?"

"Something strong, please."

"Coming."

Five minutes later, Jack walked in the room. He was wearing sunglasses even though it was late at night. She immediately felt butterflies in her stomach and thought that maybe asking him to meet her wasn't the best call.

"Hi." He said, taking off his glasses.

She smiled at him. "Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?" She tried to relieve the tension.

"I put them on when I woke up and never took them off."

"Oh."

He sat beside her and held her hand.

"Are you ok?"

"No." She looked at him. "How could I be?"

"What about Will?"

"What about him?"

"What was his reaction?"

"The best possible, as you'd expect from William Turner." She sighed.

The bartender brought a glass of scotch. "Here you are."

"Thanks." She said, drinking it all at once.

"Easy, Lizzie, there's so much alcohol your liver can take."

"He was ok about it, you know? How can you be ok about your wife kissing another man?!"

"Wait a second, are _you_ mad at _him_?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just… Confused. I didn't expect him to take this like he did."

"Will has always been the grown up of the group."

"He said something…" She started. "Something that made me think."

Jack waited.

"He said I love you."

"He did." He said, more affirming than asking. "And?"

"And I wonder how he can know more about me than myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I love you, Jack. I mean, I like you, I loved you once but I don't know if I do now."

"Last night-"

"Last night was different! I was alone with you, at a club, drunk and a little mad at Will. Everything was different, it's not like I'd kiss you now if I could!" She noticed she was shouting.

Jack didn't say anything for a while, then he stood up. "You know, Lizzie, you'd better figure things out, then."

He started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She left money on the counter and followed him. "What? You're mad at me now?"

He turned around to face her. "I came here thinking you'd finally had admitted to yourself that you still loved me and that you never stopped thinking about me from the moment I left that night two years ago. Because every single time we meet there's this sparkle, this fire that never fades and you know it, yet you refuse to admit it. You keep thinking that Will is the one for you when we both know that this isn't true. Hell, _Will_ knows it isn't true. Why do you think he took what happened last night so well? He _knows_ you have feelings for me. And I'm a little tired of always having to go back to my life after you're done having your inner monologues. I love you, Elizabeth Swann, I want that to be clear. But you either want to be with me or you don't."

He put his sunglasses back on and left the bar. She couldn't help but feel the tears streaming down her face once again.

* * *

><p>After leaving the bar, she drove to the beach. Looking at the sea always calmed her and helped her think straight. There were so many things that were complicated in her life. What Jack said was true; she loved him and always had, but she also loved Will. Was that possible? To love two people at the same time? No, it wasn't. She just didn't love them the same way. And she just had to figure out which one she would follow.<p>

She took her phone and typed _"I'm sorry."_

The answer came exactly seven minutes later, _"Me too."_

_"__You have no reason to be sorry, Jack."_

_"__I shouldn't have screamed at you."_

_"__I deserved it."_

_"__Yeah, maybe"_

_"__Don't ruin this."_

_"__Where are you?"_

_"__At the beach."_

_"__Where are you going after you leave the beach?"_

_"__I don't know. I don't want to go home."_

_"__Come here."_

_"__Jack."_

_"__I'm not suggesting anything. But come. You're not ok."_

_"__What's the address?"_

* * *

><p>Jack's hotel was fancy and huge. There were big glass windows on the front and a gigantic chandelier right above the reception. The lobby smelled like some flower, she wasn't sure which one. There were some people arriving, some leaving. It was probably around 10pm.<p>

"Hi." She said when he opened the door. "Nice hotel."

"Hello, Lizzie. Come on in."

"I don't understand why you can't stay with your dad, though."

"You know how Edward Teague is. I don't like being in the middle of his routine, and neither does he. It's fine, I love staying in hotels."

She walked in the room, immediately noticing the view. "Wow."

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Jack said, but he wasn't really looking at the view.

"I can't believe I live in _this_ city."

"When you see things from another perspective you get a whole new feel from them."

"Yeah. That applies to people to."

"I guess."

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Anything for you."

"Don't say that."

"I mean it." He said, taking her bag and putting it on the couch.

"I thought about what you said." She walked up to him. "I love you."

"But?"

"But I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure. Of us. I love Will, too. Mostly because he's so very different from you. He's stable, he's reliable, he's predictable."

"And I'm not any of those things?"

She smiled. "Not in a million years."

"I always knew you'd marry Will someday, even when we were dating. I did want to marry you, though."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I even spoke to Will about it, a little before we broke up."

"What happened?"

"I got cold feet. I thought you might say no, a billion things that eventually broke us up."

"'Just because you love someone, doesn't mean that you are meant to be with them.'"

"Where is this from?"

"No idea. Saw on a Facebook post the other day, I guess Davy Jones posted it. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, he was always after that girl, what was her name?"

"She had a different name… Dalma, I think."

"That's it." He started playing with her hand. "Do you think that's what happened to us? We just weren't right for each other?"

"Possibly."

"What about now?"

"I guess we're both different now. We grew up."

"We did. You're a big actress, I'm a music producer."

Then Jack's phone rang.

"It's ok, take it." Elizabeth said.

"No, it can wait."

"Who is it?"

"Not important."

Then it rang again.

"It's important to them." She said.

He took his phone on his hands and Elizabeth saw a name on the screen: _Angelica_.


End file.
